This is not applicable to the subject patent application as there is no cross-reference to a related patent application.
This invention was developed with private money and private funds.
This section is not applicable to this patent application.
1. Field of the Invention
This invention is directed to a switch and in particular to a toggle switch. The invention is directed to restricting the movement of a toggle switch.
The switch is a circuit element that has two states, viz., on and off. When on, the switch allows electrical signals to pass unimpeded. When off, the switch does not allow electrical signals to pass. A switch can be a mechanical switch such as a household light switch which is a toggle switch.
A toggle switch is a switch in which a projecting lever with a spring is used to open or to close an electric circuit.
In some situations, it is desirable to have an electric circuit always open.
In other situations, it is desirable to have the electric circuit always closed.
An example of an always open electric circuit can be a photographic dark room. In the photographic dark room, the electric light should be off so as not to interfere with the processing of the film. It is desirable to have a control lock for insuring that the circuit in a photographic dark room will be an open circuit. There should be provision for prohibiting accidental closing of the electric circuit and activation of the electric light.
Another example of having an always open electric circuit is to prevent the accidental closing of an electric circuit for operating an electric motor. It may be desirable at times to make sure that the electric motor will not operate. By having the toggle switch in an open circuit configuration, the electric motor will not operate.
In other situations, it is desirable to have an always closed electric circuit. In certain situations it is desirable to have an electric light on continuously.
Also, in some situations, it is desirable to have an electric motor always operating.
In other situations, it is desirable to have a motion detector in a closed circuit with the closed circuit being continuously closed.
Another situation where there should be a continuous closed circuit is with a surveillance camera.
An electric circuit may comprise a photocell for detecting light. It is often desirable for the electric circuit to be in a closed state so that the photocell can close or open the electric circuit.
Another situation with an always closed circuit could be with medical apparatus to make sure that the medical apparatus will function continuously.
The inventor would have friends over to his house. The inventor would have a closed circuit or an open circuit. One of the friends would open a closed circuit to the annoyance of the inventor. One of the friends would close an open circuit to the annoyance of the inventor. As a result, the inventor developed the subject invention or the control lock for the toggle switch.
Friends of the inventor could come over to his house and try to move the projecting lever for the toggle switch. Since the inventor had put the control lock on the toggle switch, the toggle switch could not be moved. As a result, a closed circuit remained a closed circuit and an open circuit remained an open circuit.
2. Description of the Related Art
Prior to preparing this patent application, the inventor made a patent search at the University of Washington Engineering Library in Seattle, Washington.
In this patent search, there were two United States patents:
These two patents are directed to a locking device for an electric toggle switch.
The locking device prevents the toggle from changing its state from a closed circuit to an open circuit or changing its state from an open circuit to a closed circuit.
In order to change the state of the toggle switch, it is necessary to remove the locking device from the toggle switch and then reset the toggle switch. Then the locking device is placed over the toggle switch to prevent movement of the toggle switch and the change of state. This operation requires a few minutes and is inconvenient in the setting of the toggle switch to a new position.
The control lock of this invention is of a relatively thin material. The control lock must be sufficiently long so as to accommodate the projecting lever of the toggle switch and also the fastening means to the toggle switch.
In essence, the control lock is of relative thin material having a central opening through which projects the projecting lever of the toggle switch. Then, the control lock may have two separate openings or slots for receiving the two screws connecting the control lock to the toggle switch.
In a household unit with a toggle switch, there is a receptacle for holding the toggle switch. Then there is a toggle switch. Usually there is a cover plate over the toggle switch. There are two screws for attaching the cover plate to the toggle switch. With this invention and control lock, there is provision for the two screws to project through the control lock and to fasten the control lock to the cover plate and to the toggle switch.
In order to attach the control lock to the cover plate and the toggle switch, it is necessary to have openings in the control lock.
One version of the control lock is to have three openings. The central opening is a large central opening for receiving the projecting lever of the toggle switch. Then, on one end of the large central opening, there is a long slot for receiving the screws to attach the control lock to the cover plate and to the toggle switch. Further, there is a another long slot for attaching another screw to the cover plate and the toggle switch. In this version, there are three long slots. It is possible for a person to take a screw driver and loosen the two screws attaching the control lock to the cover plate and to the toggle switch. The projecting lever of the toggle switch can be moved and the control lock can be moved so that the control lock is abutting the projecting lever of the toggle switch. Then, the two screws can be tightened and the control lock prevents the movement of the toggle switch.
In another version, there may be one long slot for receiving the projecting lever of the toggle switch and making provision for attaching two screws to the protective cover and to the toggle switch to definitely position the control lock on the toggle switch and to prevent movement of the projecting of the toggle switch.
The control lock can be made of various material such as plastic. The plastic may be plain or colored or have a material for reflecting light waves.
The control lock may be made of metal. The control may be made of veneers of wood. Also, the control lock can be made of veneers of pressed paper such as formica.
The control lock may be relatively long, relatively narrow and relatively thin, and may be of less width than the toggle switch.
The control lock may be relatively long, relatively wide and relatively thin, and may be larger than the normal cover plate for the household electric toggle switch.
The main feature of the control lock is to be able to loosen the screws attaching the control lock, the cover plate to the toggle switch without removing the control lock from the toggle switch. In other words, to set the control lock to a desired position, the two screws attaching the control lock to the toggle switch are loosened and the control lock moved. This operation requires approximately one minute and does not necessitate the removal of the control lock from the toggle switch and the cover plate. The inventor considers this to be a good advantage over the prior art as there is less possibility of losing the screws which attach the control lock to the cover plate. Also, the inventor considers this to be a good advantage as it requires less time to loosen screws, move the control lock, and then tighten screws that is required to remove a locking device from the toggle switch, reset the toggle switch and attach the locking device to the toggle switch. In fact, the screws are quite often lost when removed from the toggle switch. The screws may be dropped on the floor or dropped and roll away.
One of the objects of advantages of this control lock is unitary and continuous;
Another object and advantage is that the control lock is inexpensive to manufacture;
Another advantage is that the control lock is easy to install on a toggle and onto the toggle switch in the mounting receptacle;
Another advantage is that the control lock is easy to use and can be used with an ordinary screw driver and a toggle switch;
Another advantage is that it is easy to change the position or setting the control lock with respect to the projecting lever of the toggle switch;
Another important advantage is that while changing the position of the control lock with respect to the toggle switch, the control lock can remain on the toggle switch;
Another advantage is that the control lock can be decorative and of various designs;
Another advantage is that it can be of a clear or desired color or be of an illuminated material to glow in the dark; and
Additional objects, advantages and novel features of the invention will be set forth in part in the description which follows, and in part will become apparent to those skilled in the art upon examination of the following or may be learned by the practice of the invention. The objects and advantages of the invention may be realized and attained by means of the instrumentalities and combinations particularly pointed out in the appended claims.